Desire
by cosmic-chic
Summary: Chapters 21 and 22 Up! Spinner's Party is tonight and everyone is starting to arrive. Manny and Emma have an encounter. Ashley confesses to Ellie. Will our mysterious person ever show their face? Please read and review!
1. Caught!

Author's Note: I am just borrowing the Degrassi characters. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

They both walked into his room, holding hands. As soon as they entered, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Finally, he had his chance with her. She was smiling in the dark as she sat down on his bed. They had finally found a place that was away from the action downstairs. It was so nice and peaceful; they had waited for this moment all evening. Perhaps it was just the lust they secretly had for each other, or maybe just the drinks they had had earlier, but either way, passions were running overload.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, we've been waiting for this moment forever. Don't stop it now." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Trust me."

She smiled as she calmed down. "Okay, if you say so."

He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back and then, suddenly, he pushed it a step further. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

She pulled away from him. "What are you doing?!?" She tried to re-button her white blouse, but he placed his hands on hers and she stopped.

"No, leave it open." He smiled as he grabbed her hands and placed them in her lap. 

"Honestly, I'm not ready to go this far," she said urgently. "Maybe we should…" She got cut off as he kissed her passionately. She attempted to push him off, but it didn't work.

"Please, just let me do this just once." He reached behind her and un-hooked her bra.

"What are you doing!" she yelled, outraged. "Hook it back up!"

"Shhh…. You'll create attention. You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head. It was wrong, she knew it. "Just… Hook my bra back up, would you?"

He sighed. "Okay, turn around, and I'll hook it back up."

She did as she was told, and he quickly hooked it back up.

"There, now, can please continue?" he asked.

She nodded, and kissed him on the lips again.

He pulled her close, till they were in a close embrace. He liked this, and he believed he had waited long enough for this. He deserved this now. After over a year of trying, he finally got what he wanted. He twisted her thin hair around in his fingers. He loved the feel of her hair. It was so silky, so nice. He broke away from her long enough to say, "I love you. I always have."

She nodded. "I know, I know."

He kissed her again, and suddenly, they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh no," she said.

"Don't worry about it…No one will look in this room."

"But…"

"Shhh…" He silenced her with another kiss.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Sean came into the room.

"What the hell…Emma…Toby?" He shook his head, "What the hell is going on?!?"

Author's Note: Hey, that's it for now. Please, review this, and I'll except flames openly. 


	2. Parties Change All

Author's Note: Hey, here's the second chapter….It took me a few days, but yea, here it is…Hope you enjoy it!!!

Emma quickly jumped off of the bed and re-buttoned her blouse. "Oh god…Sean, it's not what you think…"

Toby stood up. "Yeah, sure." He closed his eyes. He had secretly known that they would get caught. In fact, he was happy that they did. Maybe Emma would finally re-think about going out with him. Slipping that pill in her drink was the best thing he had ever done. She shouldn't have had a coke at his party anyways and left her drink alone. She seemed fine, but he knew otherwise.

Sean shook his head. "It seems to me that you and Toby were making out."

"Yeah, that's true. But I didn't want to Sean, honest!"

"Well, you seemed to be having a good time."

Toby snickered. His plan was working.

"But I wasn't Sean, honest!" Emma was practically in tears. She didn't even remember the last four hours of tonight. It was all a blur. What had she and Toby done in his room before Sean had interrupted them was a mistake…It was more like rape, but she couldn't remember anything.

Sean nodded. "I don't understand why I cant believe you…Maybe because you were so into it with four eyes over there."

Toby smiled. "Yeah Emma, you seemed like you were having fun." He loved lying like that. The past few hours, all she did was struggle. He couldn't really do anything. It was rather annoying, but she finally smartened up just awhile ago. 

"Toby, please. Sean, honestly, I didn't do anything."

"Emma, I heard you downstairs. I saw you come up here with Toby. And after a few hours, I went to check it out…Man Emma, you sure were acting strange…And this explains it all."

"Sean," Emma whined. "You can't believe what you saw. Honestly, I can't even remember any of it."

"Maybe cause you were having too much fun," Sean said coldly as he stormed out of the room.

"Sean…Sean!!!" She went running after him, and Toby didn't stop her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley and Terri stood near the front door, just waiting to exit. The party was boring, and with most of the people gathered in the kitchen watching a chug-a-thon, there was no point in staying at her house. She had planned to stay at Terri's.

"Ash, we should go. It's 1:46," Terri pointed out.

She nodded. "I'm going to stay for a few minutes."

"But why? There's no point," Terri said. "I'm just going to go."

"You do that," Ashley replied, annoyed. Tonight was the worst night ever for her, but why she was waiting for Jimmy, she'd never know.

Terri stormed out of the house.

Ashley sighed. She was alone again. Ellie had left and Paige was just ignoring her. 

Suddenly, Jimmy came out of the kitchen. "Hey Ash, thanks for staying."

"This is my house. And apparently, I'm stuck here for the night."

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, so, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" 

"Would you go out with me?…Again?"

She froze. "I-I-I got to go," she said as she ran upstairs.

He stood in the entranceway, shocked. Why did she run, and when would he get an answer?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

That's what could be heard from the kitchen. It was Spinner, Marco, and shockingly Craig chugging a mug of beer. Spinner was winning, but, yet again, he had won the last three ones too. He finished his beer and burped as he put the mug down.

"Eww, Spinner, that's gross," Paige said.

"Yeah, you should get some manners," Hazel chimed.

He shrugged. "It's a party, you're supposed to have fun."

"And I am," Paige said.

Spinner stood up and was about to put his hand on Paige's shoulder, but he fell over and knocked himself out on the countertop.

"Hey," JT said. "Does anybody know the recovery position?"

Craig put down his mug. It was empty now, and he looked sick. "The what position?"

"Re…Never mind that…" JT said as he rolled Spinner onto his stomach and placed his arm under his head.

"Hey," Paige said. "You were actually paying attention in class?"

He nodded as he noticed Paige's hand was on his shoulder. 

She smiled. "Awesome." She and Paige then left the kitchen, and saw Jimmy standing in the entrance, staring at the stairs.

"Hey, what's up Jimmy?" Hazel asked.

He shrugged.

"Well, we better go," Paige chimed as she and Hazel left the house.

Eventually, everyone went home at 2 am, except for Spinner, who was still laying on the floor of Ashley's kitchen. For a party on a Saturday, it was pretty wild, and the events of the party were unforgettable to some people. After all, school was on Monday.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it…I'll be getting to more details about the party throughout this story…Please review…


	3. Calm before the storm

Author's Note: I'm really happy that I got a positive response from my first two chapters, I hope that you enjoy this chapter too…

School. It was on the crappiest day of the year because Mr. Armstrong was absent. Instead, Mr. Toner was substituting the gym class (Mr. Toner is my crazy gym teacher shhhhh). He had the grade 8 kids first block, and he was going to have some fun…

"Man, class is going to suck," Toby said sadly. "The only good thing is that Emma is going to be there."

Manny sighed. Emma and JT were late, so she had to walk to class with Toby. "You know," Manny said, "I don't know what you did with her at the party, but she called me in tears Sunday morning."

"Why?" Toby asked with a smirk on his face. "We just had fun."

"Yeah, you did, but what about Kendra?" Manny asked. "Aren't you dating her?"

He froze. "Yeah Manny, you're right. Man, I just screwed things up with her. What will I do when she hears about this?"

"You mean heard about this."

Toby and Manny turned around to see Kendra right behind her with Liberty beside her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kendra crossed her arms as she glared at Toby.

"What did I do?" Toby asked.

Liberty stepped forward. "You kissed Emma. That was so mean of you. Cheating on Kendra like that."

Toby sighed with relief. He was glad that she didn't know the whole truth, but, how could he make this up to Kendra? "Baby, I'm sorry for that. What really happened is that she kissed me."

Liberty, Kendra, and Manny all looked at Toby in shock.

"Seriously?" Kendra asked.

He nodded. "I'd never do that to you," he lied.

She smiled as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. "Thanks Toby," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Emma's a slut anyways." She then turned around and headed to class, while Liberty pushed past them and entered the gym class.

A tall guy with brown hair and a bigger build came out of the gym. He straightened his jacket and pulled a mini water gun out of his pocket. "Kids, please head into the gym and get changed. My class is about to start."

"Who are you?" Manny asked.

He chuckled. "Brendan Toner. I'm your gym teacher." He aimed the water gun at Toby. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"What are we doing in gym then?" Toby asked.

"I thought capture the flag would be fun. Does that sound fun?"

They nodded as they ran into the gym class.

Toner shot a blast of water at Toby. "That'll do donkey!" he yelled.

"What?" Toby asked as he ran into the changed room, scared out of his mind.

After roll call, Toner made the game boys against girls, because there strangely was an even number of both. Mainly cause some of the girls were sitting on the sidelines, staring at Toner. 

Emma turned to Liberty. "So, what did he tell Kendra?"

Liberty smiled. "That you kissed him."

Emma suddenly went pale. "Gross, I would never kiss Toby willingly. He was the one kissing me."

"Well, I thought you didn't remember a thing," Manny added.

Emma and Liberty turned to Manny.

"Manny, don't get involved in this," Emma said.

"I can and I will if I want to," Manny replied.

"Manny, don't be a snob," Liberty said.

"Liberty, why can't you just shut up for once?" Manny replied.

Liberty glared at Manny and left to go talk to JT, who was standing in the corner.

Emma sighed. "Manny, just mind your own business. This isn't your problem."

"Well, when you called me yesterday, you made it my problem."

"Then maybe I shouldn't call you anymore," Emma blurted out.

Manny froze. "You can't be serious."

Emma started to walk away.

"Why would you ruin a friendship over this?" Manny yelled out.

Emma stopped. "Who said I was the one who was ruining it?" She turned to Manny and said, "You can apologize now."

"Apologize for what?"

Emma shook her head as she stormed away from Manny towards JT and Liberty.

Manny sighed. She didn't blow it, it was Emma's fault, so she would just have to wait for Emma to apologize to her.

She watched as Sean ran right by Emma without even paying attention to her while he grabbed the flag without anyone even attempting to stop him. He ran back to his side and held the flag up as all of the guys cheered for him. She had to smile, Sean was so cute, and now that he was single, she could have some fun with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby sighed. He couldn't help smiling. He had sabotaged Emma's second relationship with Sean. He was successful, and yet, he still had Kendra as his girlfriend. Life was perfect for him right now. He was in a daze till he felt a splash of water on his back. He turned around to see Mr. Toner.

"That'll do donkey," Toner said.

"I am not a donkey!" Toby exclaimed. "I don't even like them!"

Toner laughed. "It's all in fun Toby, you know that."

Toby sighed. "I guess so. Hey, when does this class end?"

Toner shrugged. "Whenever the bell rings," he replied. He shut up for a sec, then said, "That'll do donkey. Run along now."

"I AM NOT A DONKEY!" Toby yelled as he ran as far away from Toner as he could.

Toner just stood there. "I can't wait to get back to my grade 9's," he said to himself. "These kids don't know the meaning of fun."

After about five more capture the flag games, everyone went to change. Gym was just about over and so was Manny's and Emma's friendship….Or is it? Anyways, Toner refilled his water gun, and right when Toby came out of the change room, Toner soaked him with water.

"MR.TONER!" Toby yelled. "How could you do that?"

Toner smiled. "That'll do donkey," he said before he left to Coach Armstrong's office.

Toby growled as he pulled his wet sweatshirt off. This gym teacher was one he was going to hate forever. He heard laughter, and when he turned around, he saw Manny. "Manny, did you see what he did to me?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that was the best."

He laughed. "I guess it was. Hey, so Manny, what happened between you and Emma?"

Her smile disappeared when he mentioned the name Emma. "She just got mad at me, that's all."

He nodded. "Manny, you know I'm always here for you, and so is JT and Craig."

She smiled as she left the gym class early.

Toby was getting ready to leave, but he felt a splash of water on his back. He turned to see Toner again, armed with a super soaker. He screamed as he ran out of the gym.

"That'll do donkey," Toner mumbled. "That'll do." He then left the gym just when the bell rang.

Everyone left and headed to their next classes.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know that its kind of crazy, but my gym teacher is just like this, I swear. Anyways, its just the calm before the storm, so I hope you keep reading. As you know, please review. I appreciate them all, even the flames (though I haven't really gotten any yet, and don't plan on them). Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be on in a day or so.


	4. Secret

Author's Note: Finally, I got this story updated. I apologize for the wait, but here it is. PS I don't own any of the Degrassi characters.

She could hear them. The whispers. They were really faint, but she could hear them, and they burned in her mind. They tore at her thoughts like parasites. They wanted to distract her, to make her believe what was incorrect. Toby hadn't raped her, he was close, but he didn't do it. She considered herself lucky, but what saved her could have shocked almost anyone. She couldn't believe her luck, and she would have been so happy, but then she would hear those whispers.

"Did you hear that Emma cheated on Sean?"

"No, wait, she and Sean were going out again?"

She sighed. She hated those conversations. They were suddenly popping out all over the place. It only started this morning, but it was already last block, so she figured that lies spread fast. She hated that party, she wished that she had never went. She and Sean would still be together, and Manny would still be her friend.

Suddenly, Liberty came up behind her. "So," she said, "Are you heading to Media Immersion?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, of course. Don't we have to go?"

Liberty smiled. "Yes of course, but you know…People are talking Emma, and I thought it would be a good idea if you skipped."

"No Liberty!" Emma yelled. "I will not skip a class over a stupid rumor. You heard me, a stupid rumor!"

Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at Emma.

She went bright red. "Liberty, lets just go to class."

The two of them left just in time, because Jimmy was coming down the hall with Spinner on his side.

"I can't believe Ashley didn't answer me Saturday night. That was so mean."

Spinner shook his head. "Honestly Jimmy. I didn't think you cared about the Goth anymore."

"She's not a Goth!" he exclaimed, outraged. 

"Maybe she doesn't like you anymore," Spinner suggested. "Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that Paige doesn't like you," Jimmy snapped back.

Spinner shut up for a second, then said, "Man, that was so stupid of you to say. Of course she likes me. Who couldn't like these muscles?" He flexed his muscle and a group of girls walking by started to laugh. "What?" he asked, shocked. "What did I do?"

Jimmy shook his head at him. "Spinner, honestly. Anyways, I can catch her in English."

Spinner nodded. "Go ahead. But why not now?"

"What?"

Ashley suddenly ran up to the two guys. "Hey! Jimmy…" She kissed his cheek. "Yes," was all she said before she ran to class.

Jimmy froze in the hallway. 'She said yes," he whispered.

"Yes, she did Jimmy. This is the second time. God, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." He then hit Jimmy on the head with his English textbook as he ran to class.

"Spinner!!!" Jimmy yelled as he chased him down the hall.

In Media Immersion, Emma kept getting death glares from Manny and now Sean. She hated it. Why did she have to snap at Manny? She could have handled getting evil glares from Sean, but not Manny. What made it worse though was that Manny was also flirting constantly with Sean, and he was shockingly flirting back. Emma wished that Craig could have seen this. Even though Manny and Craig broke up, he still liked her. It would break his heart. She snickered. That would be such a good plan. Manny breaks her heart, she breaks Manny's. She had to talk to Craig after school. She just had too. All she had to do was pay Craig a little "visit".

Manny stared at Sean. He was so cute, so nice, so muscular. And his voice was so much sexier then Craig's. Craig had a really girly voice, he had no muscles she could see, and his hair was way to gross for her tastes. She was scaring herself. First she fell in love with Craig, now she wanted Sean. She lusted for Sean. She couldn't explain this weird feeling. Finally, JT stabbed her in the back with a pencil.

"Manny, hey, you alive over there?" he asked as he waved his hand in her face.

"JT, honestly, I am alive, you couldn't see that?" she snapped.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You were just staring at Sean so…Lovingly. Don't tell me…You like Sean now? Whatever happened to Craig?"

"Craig? Who's Craig?" Manny asked in her lovesick daze.

"MANNY!" JT yelled. "Snap out of it!"

"Manny, JT, quiet please," Mr. Simpson said sternly. "I really don't want to have to kick you out of my class."

"Sorry Mr. Simpson," the two of them mumbled.

"That's better," Mr. Simpson said before he returned to helping Toby, who seemed to be paying more attention to Emma then anything the teacher was saying.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everybody ran out of the school. Monday was over. Only four days of school left.

Author's Note: Sorry I had to cut it off, but I have a midterm tomorrow and I got to study. Please review!!!


	5. A Moment to Forget

Author's Note: I actually have a break from studying, so I thought I'd update this story. Enjoy!!!

Emma ran out of the school just in time to see Craig exit from the side doors. "Craig!!!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

"Emma, hey. What's up?" he asked calmly. "You look distressed."

She nodded. "Well, I guess you could say I am."

"So what's up?" he asked again. "Oh, and you have to baby-sit for us tonight. You don't mind , do you? Like, I'll be there, but Joey thinks I'm at Sean's, so we could, you know, hang out."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, of course Craig. But why don't you want to hang out with Sean?"

Craig smiled. "He got me drinking beer at the party."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "You were drinking???"

Craig nodded. "I had a hangover on Sunday morning."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, so I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

Craig smiled. "You know it. Just come at seven, okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about snacks or anything, we have it all at my place."

"I know," Emma said, in a daze. She was feeling weak in the knees just because he had touched her.

"Well, I got to go run home. Bye!" He then ran off.

Emma froze. She was too love-struck to move.

Toby got home and started making a grilled cheese sandwich. He grabbed a random salt shaker and checked the label to make sure that he had the right salt (refer to my story Toby and the Sandwich to find out more about this *salt*). He had a stressful day, and all he wanted to do was relax. He figured he'd call Kendra and ask her to come over, but then again, he wished he could invite Emma over. He felt kind of guilty in a way about what he almost did to her, but yet, he was glad he got to kiss her. He loved the feel of her lips, and she was so light, so agile, he couldn't help but try to go further. Why did Craig have to interrupt them when they were originally in the spare bedroom? He didn't like being interrupted, and that forced him to move to his room. It angered him.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Toby picked up the phone.

"Hi."

"Hey." The voice was Kendra.

"Baby, how are you?"

"Good. Toby, do you still have that How to Draw Anime CD-ROM?"

Toby paused. He couldn't remember where he put it last. Well, he did, but still. "Kendra, want to come over and help me look for it?"

"Toby, I swear, sometimes, you make me so mad! I'm going to go now and let you look for it yourself!" She paused for a second, then said cheerily, "Call me when you find it. Bye sweetie!" She then hung up.

Toby put the phone back on the charger and went to grab his grilled cheese sandwich. He opened the cabinet above the stove and stared at the CD-ROM. He didn't want to give it back, it was the only reason that Kendra was still calling him. Even though she acted lovey-dovey with him at school, she was totally different when they were alone. She was shy and didn't want go any further then a kiss. It pissed him off, cause he wanted to go further, but if he pushed her too hard, she would sic Spinner after him, and he didn't want that. He pulled the CD out of the cabinet and figured he might as well give Kendra a call.

At seven, Emma ran over to Craig's house, and right when she got there, she saw Joey and Angela leaving the house. She saw Craig come out of the house and she ran over to him.

"Craig, where is Joey and Angela going?"

Craig laughed. "Joey is taking her to the tiger show at the zoo. The house is ours."

Emma smiled. "So, its just the two of us?"

Craig nodded as he opened the door and let Emma inside. "So, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Emma nodded. "Do you have A Walk to Remember?"

Craig ran to his DVD collection and pulled that movie out. "Yep. You want to watch it?"

"Yes," Emma replied. She jumped on the couch and smiled as she watched Craig put the movie in and jumped on the couch next to her.

They watched the movie in silence, and when Mandy Moore sang Only Hope, Emma leaned on Craig's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice for awhile, but when he did, he slid his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for pretty well most of the movie, and near the ending, Emma and Craig looked each other in the eyes and they shared one tender kiss. It was magical. 

When they pulled apart, Craig quickly removed his arm from around Emma's shoulders. 

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Emma…I just cheated on Manny."

"Wait…You guys were going out again?"

"Yeah, of course. Didn't Manny tell you???" Craig pulled the movie out of the DVD player and sighed.

"Actually, Manny and I kind of got into a fight. And well, I kind of broke things off with Sean, again."

Craig turned to her and sighed again. "I guess we really messed things up Emma, didn't we?"

Author's Note: Sorry I had to cut it off, but I have to study study study! Please review!


	6. Conflicting Love

Author's Note: Midterms are over!!! So now I can finally keep updating this story. Hope you keep enjoying it!!!

It was Tuesday. Gym was cancelled because for some reason, Mr. Toner was gone and so was Mr. Armstrong, and the school couldn't find another substitute, so first block was a spare for the grade eights. Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria, just hanging out and doing homework. Everyone was sitting at the large circle table at the center, except Emma, who was sitting by herself. She didn't want to sit anywhere near Manny, Sean, or Toby for the matter. She was better off by herself. Besides, she was still confused about what happened last night between her and Craig. Were they going out now? Or was it just one of those moments that happen only once. It was tearing her mind up inside. 

After the kiss and their few second talk, Craig had rushed her home. She didn't know why, maybe because he was embarrassed, maybe cause he didn't want it to happen again, or maybe, he liked it too. She knew that she liked it a lot, and it actually felt right, but, yet again, so did her kiss with Toby. She could tell that he loved her, and that there was passion, and it was there, but Emma wasn't interested in Toby in that way, or was she? It was so confusing.

Meanwhile, Manny was having a blast hanging out with Sean. He was so funny, and so hot. She couldn't help but flirt with him. He seemed to be flirting back, but she had that way with guys. It was a gift she had been told. She had to agree with that She kept touching Sean's arm and placing her hand on his. It was really fun for her, and he was enjoying it. Eventually, he just gave up and held her hand. She saw Emma looking at them and gave Emma an evil glare as she leaned closer to Sean.

"Ummmm, Manny, what are you doing?" Sean asked.

She shrugged. 'I don't know. Why are you holding my hand?" Manny asked.

Sean looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of nice."

Manny nodded. "Isn't it?"

"I just said it is," Sean replied.

Manny blushed. "Sorry," she said quietly.

He nodded as he let go of her hand. "Manny, what are you thinking about right now?"

She shrugged. "Stuff," she replied.

Sean looked her in the eyes, and in a twist of fate, kissed her on the cheek. "Your sweet Manny, but I think I'll wait awhile to see what happens between me and Emma." He was about to walk away, but Manny grabbed his arm.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked. "You couldn't stand to be with anyone else. It would hurt you too much."

"Actually, I wanted to officially break up with her before I ask out someone else." Sean sat back down. "It's just, after two tries, I might as well give up, you know?"

Manny nodded as she let go of Sean's arm. 

"Sorry Manny. Maybe later on, you know?" Sean then walked towards the bathrooms.

Manny sighed. She was rejected again.

JT sighed as he looked at Manny. "Well, look at it this way. Now you can stay with Craig. You guys are cute together. Honestly."

Manny looked at JT. "JT, sometimes I wish all guys were as sweet as you. Maybe someday Paige will finally go out with you."

JT blushed. "Manny, maybe I don't want to go out with Paige anymore."

"Well, who do you want to go out with?"

JT sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well, who is it?" Manny asked.

JT sighed and was about to tell Manny who he liked, but then the bell rang. He got up quickly and ran out of the cafeteria. No one was finding out who he liked right now.

Meanwhile, the grade nine's just got into their math class. Jimmy and Ashley were sitting next to each other, so were Paige and Spinner. Hazel and Terri were kind of just watching them, wondering what was going on. 

"That's strange…Jimmy and Ashley are holding hands. Are they going out again?" Terri asked Hazel.

"I don't know…Seems strange to me. And how about Paige and Spinner. That's just creepy."

Terri giggled. "Yeah, I know. I honestly think Paige and JT would make a cuter couple."

Hazel looked at Terri. "What are you, nuts? Come on, Paige would be way better with Sean."

"Where did that come from?" Terri asked. "Besides, how about Marco?"

Hazel smiled. "He's mine…Whenever Ellie breaks up with him."

Terri smiled. "You'll be waiting for a long while. Apparently, they are in total love with each other. She turned to Ellie and Marco and winked. 

She didn't know the truth about Marco. No one did, except for Ellie of course. But she wouldn't tell a soul. She was very secretive about stuff like that. Ellie leaned in close to Marco and gave a fake wink to Terri. Terri would never find out the truth, and besides, Marco was better as a friend anyways. Comfy too. 

Paige sighed. "Spinner, have you ever had a crush on someone, but didn't know if it was right?"

He turned to her. "What are you saying?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just a little unsure of something."

Spinner, figuring he was finally going to get what he wanted, said something no one expected him to say. "Paige, think with your heart. Do you really like this person? If you do, ask them out now, before someone else does."

Paige just stared at him, then said, "You're right Spinner. I'll think about what I want to do."

Spinner sighed.

Jimmy and Ashley just kept looking at each other. They were so happy that they were together again, that they even forgot about the ecstasy incident at the past party where Ashley kissed Sean. It was no longer important to them. They were so much in love again, it was scary. Jimmy held her hand securely. He wasn't letting her go again. They didn't pay attention in class that day. They were too lovestruck. Though, it couldn't last long, could it?

Suddenly the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

Author's Note: Hey, I had to cut it off here. So, let me know what you think of this so far. Please review!!!


	7. Craig's Anger

Author's Note: Sorry about my last chapter. So much updating, too little time. Anyways, I made it a bit better now. More stuff is explained, and less characters are involved. So here it is…

It was lunchtime, and everyone was eating outside considering the 25 degree Celsius weather. Sean, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig were all playing basketball, while Manny, Ellie, Ashley, Paige, Hazel and surprisingly Emma were watching the game. Everyone else was kind of in the shade of the trees. 

Emma was constantly giving sorrowful looks to Manny. She missed their friendship already. It had only been a day, but when she logged onto the chat service, and she realized that Manny had blocked her, she could only feel hurt. She longed for their friendship again. She felt like just going up to Manny and apologizing, but why should she do it? It was Manny's fault for interfering. But, yet again, she had told Manny the details about the previous night first. It was her fault in a way. But, it was also hers. Either Manny apologized, or their friendship would never be back to normal. It seemed kind of insensitive, but she didn't but into any conversations. If Manny had minded her own business, none of this friendship ruining would have happened.

At the same exact time, Manny was purposely trying to avoid Emma's gaze. It was rather annoying. Emma caused all of this. It was her fault leaving that drink un-attended. Manny was supposed to be watching it, but when she saw Sean, she kind of forgot about it long enough to see Toby drop a pill into her drink. She didn't do anything about it though. Emma should have taken her drink with her. But, she could have saved Emma's relationship with Sean, but she kind of wanted to have Sean for herself, so if she didn't stop Emma from drinking that drink, and Sean had caught her, Sean would break up with her and he would be hers. Shockingly, her plan worked. All Sean had to do was break up with Emma and he would be all hers.

She stopped to think. This would be the second guy she had stolen from Emma. She was turning into such an evil woman, and she was proud of herself over it too. First it had been Craig, now Sean. Her next goal: JT. He had to be hers. That way, she would have stolen three men in her grade eight year. What a record that would be. She couldn't wait though. She looked at Craig and suddenly remembered, they were going out again. How could she have been so stupid? She could just pretend to enjoy the relationship. It would be way funnier if she pretended instead of just being happy with what she had. She wasn't happy, even though almost any girl would be happy with Craig. And she meant any girl.

Suddenly, Craig came off of the court and went over to Emma. "Emma, I'm sorry I had to kick you out of the house yesterday."

"It's okay Craig. Really, it is," Emma said half-heartedly.

"Emma, I know what we did last night was wrong, but believe me, it doesn't mean we should hold it against each other. It was one of those moments, you know, the ones that only happen once in a blue moon."

"Craig, what are you saying?" Emma asked, confused.

"I'm saying…I enjoyed the kiss, but I don't think we're right for each other. I'm sorry Emma," Craig said.

"No Craig. You're wrong. We're totally right for each other. You've got to believe me! We're meant to be together. That that dance at the wedding so many years ago sealed us together forever!" Emma grabbed his arm. "You've got to believe me!"

Craig yanked his arm away from Emma. "Please Emma. You've got to understand that I love Manny, not you. Our love stops at friendship."

"No! You cant be serious! I love you Craig!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Emma.

"Emma, you're just embarrassing yourself. I don't love you like that. I'm sorry, but if you keep acting like this, I will have to find a new babysitter for Joey. I'm sure Manny would love the position."

"Craig, Joey won't fire me. He likes me too much."

"Please, I can get him to fire you. I'll just tell him about the party."

"And I'll tell him how you got drunk," Emma threatened.

"Oh, Joey knows. I had to explain it all to him. Don't worry, he wasn't that mad. He was happy I didn't have sex with anyone or anything. Unlike some people," Craig said.

"Craig, I didn't have sex with Toby. You've got to believe me!"

"Emma, I saw you in the room. Toby was on top of you."

"But you see, he didn't do anything. Please Craig, you've got to believe me. I would never do anything like that, honest!"

"Emma, I'd believe you, but I think I'll believe my own eyes just a little bit more." He then walked back onto the basketball court, leaving Emma alone on the bench in tears.

"Why do you have to be like this Craig?" Emma whispered to herself. "Please, you just have to believe me on this one."

Manny looked over towards Emma and felt a pang of sadness. A little one mind you. She had to feel bad for her getting shot down by Craig like that, but she deserved it. She then continued watching the guys play basketball.

Author's Note: So yes, Craig is now Emma's enemy. What will Emma do to retrieve his love, and what will Manny do to make Emma's life miserable? Or will they just make up? Please review!


	8. Love's Needs

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter of Desire. Let me know what you think.

Hazel spied on Marco and Ellie in the shady area of the schoolyard. She had snuck away from the basketball game after Craig had left the court. Now she was waiting to see what Ellie and Marco were up too. They were acting normally, just like friends. She couldn't figure out why though. In public, they were all over each other. But in private, it was much different. They were talking about tattoos, which was a very unromantic topic. She heard Ellie talking about her latest rose tattoo on her back, which she wouldn't even show to poor Marco. It was all so strange. Something had to be going on here. Why weren't they kissing? Weren't people that were dating supposed to kiss? She heard that Ellie changed the subject, so she decided to listen in to the conversation.

"So Marco, how has everyone been to you? Did you tell them yet?"

"I haven't had the chance. And I don't want to tell any of the guys," Marco admitted.

"Well, I don't really blame you for not wanting to tell," Ellie said.

"Tell what?" Hazel asked herself. What were they talking about?

"Ellie, sometimes I wish I wasn't this way, but I mean, it was meant to be."

"Don't challenge it Marco, just act the way your heart tells you."

"I know, and what it's telling me is kind of weird. It's telling me to…" He suddenly stopped and said. "Hazel, come out. I can see you over there."

She stood up. "Well sorry."

Ellie jumped up in anger. "What were you doing there? Spying on us?"

She shook her head. "No, I was picking flowers, but I couldn't find any. Imagine that." She giggled nervously.

"Get out of here Hazel!" Ellie yelled.

"Look, I don't have to do what you tell me to do. I'm my own person."

Ellie sighed. "Fine, then we'll leave. Lets go Marco."

The two of them then left.

Hazel was about to follow, but she heard Ellie yell, "You better not follow us either!"

She sat down on the ground. What was Ellie and Marco talking about? It was all so confusing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terri walked up to Ashley and Paige sitting at the table. She had seen Marco leave the basketball game and Hazel trail behind him. She stole Hazel's place and said , "He's rather hot, isn't he?"

Ashley and Paige turned to Terri. "Who's hot?" they both asked in sync.

"Spinner without his shirt on," Terri said dreamily.

"You were looking at Spinner? I was looking at my Jimmy," Ashley said.

"I was looking at Sean," Paige said.

"You like Sean now?" Terri asked, shocked.

"Nope," Paige replied. "He's just cute. I was paying more attention to my crush."

"Who is this crush?" Ashley asked.

"Not telling you, but you'll find out soon enough. I'm going to ask him out soon." Paige then left the table.

Ashley and Terri both looked at each other and said, "Craig."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paige ran back into the school. She couldn't help it anymore. She had developed a huge crush on someone and it was tearing her apart. Why did she have to see him every day at lunch on the basketball court? It was driving her nuts. He was so good looking, and she hated having to lie to her friends, but she had heard when they were talking about her in math class. She wasn't dumb. Besides, they all wanted Terri to go out with Spinner, not her. But she couldn't help it, after Spinner dyed his hair, he had gotten so cute. But, she liked JT too. Sure he was younger, and a huge geek, but he still had that ironic sweetness to him. She was so confused. Who should she go out with? She knew that both of them would say yes, but she didn't want to ask Spinner out because Terri liked him, and she really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Why can't I just ask him out?" she asked herself.

"Ask who out?"

Paige turned around to see Jimmy standing in the doorway.

"No one," she said.

"Its got to be someone. Craig, right?" 

Paige froze. She thought he was okay, but she would never go out with him. She was about to reply, but Jimmy interrupted her.

"Cool. You guys would be good together. I thought Spinner would be though…Anyways, see you later." Jimmy then ran back outside.

Paige stood there in shock. What was Jimmy planning? He had better not spread it around. She didn't want Craig, she wanted Spinner.

Suddenly the bell rang. Paige ran to her locker before everyone piled back into the school.

Author's Note: Hey, so what do you all think? I wanted to make some action, so the story will get better. Please tell me what you think. Who should Paige go out with? Please review!!!


	9. Broken Up

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long…I had a ton of math and social homework this week, so now I am free, so I thought I'd update…Enjoy!

Emma walked away from her 3rd block class. It was horrible torture. So many notes, so little talking, since no one would talk to her now. It made no sense. She wanted to make up with Manny now, but she didn't want to be the wimpy one. Suddenly, she saw Craig walking down the hallway.

"Craig, hey," Emma said cheerily, not even thinking about what had occurred at lunchtime.

"Emma, hi…Where are you off to?"

"Math," she said sadly. "I didn't do my homework though."

Craig's mouth dropped open. "Emma Nelson, not doing her homework?"

"Nope," she said happily. "I've given up on it. I don't see the point." She shrugged as she felt the extreme guilt of lying to Craig. She wanted to seem so cool to him, yet he never really noticed. Sometimes, she wished she was going out with him, but, then she would have to dump Sean… Then she realized that she was still dating. She had totally forgotten.

"Emma, sometimes I don't know about you. One second you're sugary sweet, other times you're the bitch from hell. Seems kind of fake in a way."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "What's wrong with you Craig?!?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Craig asked. "You're the one who slept with Toby!"

"I did no such thing!" She sighed. "I know what you saw, and trust me, we were fully clothed."

"So what?" Craig said as he stormed away from Emma and into his science class.

Emma sighed. She would get her way eventually with Craig. She knew it in her heart. 

Toby suddenly walked down the hallway and stopped at Emma. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Screw off Toby," Emma said as she ran to class.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. But Emma was long gone.

Math was rather interesting for a change. Sean had begun to pass notes with Emma. (Sean is in normal, Emma is in italics.)

Emma, I think we need to talk.

_About what Sean? Your flirting with Manny?_

Hey, I turned her down, ok?

_Yeah right…That's not what I heard. You kissed her._

On the cheek. What's wrong with that?

_EVERYTHING!!!!! _

Calm down Emma. Honestly, at least I didn't kiss Craig.

_How do you know about that???_

He told me. Emma, look, I don't think our relationship is working out very well. Maybe we should just break up again.

_Sean…We both screwed up, I know that…But, okay, we'll break up, but does Craig like me???_

Emma, you know what? I don't give a shit. Date who you want.

_Does he like me Sean? Answer the question._

No Emma…He does not like you in that way. He still likes Manny.

_But Manny likes you…_

I know that she does, but I told her that I wanted to wait till we broke up.

_So this was all a plan…Thanks Sean for using me in your plans… I feel so proud to be used by you again._

Emma, you don't know what your talking about.

_I know exactly what I'm talking about. Everyone likes Manny, but nobody likes me…_

Because people know that you get bored easily. Look at Toby, you may not have wanted that, then you went and kissed Craig behind my back. You're an evil woman Emma, and I think you're proud of it.

_Screw off._

Fine.

Sean threw the note back at Emma and started doing his math homework, though he didn't get it, he figured he might as well just skip it and stare at Manny, his new crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, JT was staring at his new crush. She was so cool, so smart and so desirable. Too bad she would never date him, not after what he did to her. He still felt bad, but yet again, she should too, after what she did with the hockey team. He figured after a long while, he finally saw the beauty within her, or maybe he hit his head way to many times. When she turned to look over to him, he felt weird inside…Not happy, not in love, just weird. Maybe it wasn't Liberty he liked, maybe he actually liked Manny, or even Kendra. But he could never deny his forever love for Paige. She held the key to his heart until someone finally matured in his grade. 

Suddenly, the fire bell rang. Everyone in the school rushed outside, and shockingly, the grade nines and the grade eights were put beside each other. JT and Paige stared at each other, while Sean and Manny snuck away from the crowd.

They went to the wooded area close to the school, and when they figured they were safe, Sean turned to Manny and asked, "Would you go out with me?"

She froze. She really wanted to, but she couldn't say yes because she was still dating Craig, but he would understand. Suddenly, a huge BANG was heard.

"What was that?" Sean asked.

Author's Note: Sorry I had to end it off here, but I have to go to bed. I'll update probably tomorrow.


	10. Emma Loses It

Author's Note: Gee, I am so slow at updating this story. I have had so many assignments *grumbles* but hey, I have time to update now, so here it is.

Right before the bang:

Emma grabbed her purse and pulled out a gun. She knew she would need this today, and pulling the fire alarm in the middle of last block was a great plan. She hid it in her sweater pocket and walked over to the one she hated most right now. She walked over to him. "Could you come over here for a second?" she asked sweetly.

He shrugged and followed her to a secluded area of the schoolyard, close to Sean and Manny.

"What do you want Emma?" he asked her. 

She smiled evilly. "To get rid of you Craig, my one and only problem." She pulled out her gun.

"Now Emma, honestly, you don't know what you're thinking. Your anger is taking control. Please Emma, stop this before someone gets hurt!" He slowly began backing away.

She walked forward at the same pace. "Come on Craig, you know what you've been doing to me, it's time for payback."

"Emma, please. You don't want to do this."

"Of course I do. I mean, you did this to me. You won't be with me, and you keep telling people I slept with Toby."

"But I never… You did though, right?"

Emma raised the gun up to her eye level and placed her finger on the trigger. Tension filled the air. "You don't know what you saw Craig."

He drew a quivering breath. "Emma, I know what I saw."

"Do you?!?!?!" she yelled angrily.

He chose not to respond, which was really smart at the moment.

"You don't know what you saw, but I know."

Flashback: Party, Saturday Night, Downstairs

"Manny, could you watch my drink? I have to head to the bathroom," Emma said as she grabbed her purse.

"Sure Emma, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Manny, I knew I could count on you." She then ran to the bathroom.

Manny stood there just staring at the drink. She was super bored, and the drink wasn't going to get touched anytime soon, so she turned to see Sean getting punch from the food table. "Sean, hey!"

He turned around, startled. "Manny, hi, how's it going?"

While they were deep in conversation, Toby walked up to Emma's drink and slipped an ecstasy pill in there (real this time). He then ran off towards JT, who knew all of his plan, but was sworn to secrecy.

Emma then came back from the washroom, and Sean walked over to Spinner, who was standing in the corner, starting his second beer of the night.

"Thanks for watching my drink Manny," Emma said before she took a long sip of her drink.

Manny nodded. "No problem Emma, you can always count on me." But secretly, she did see Toby put something in Emma's drink, but it was too late now.

After awhile, Emma started acting weird. She was saying a lot of weird stuff and wanting to sleep. Manny figured it was kind of weird, but she didn't think anything of it.

Toby suddenly came up next to Emma and asked "Want to go upstairs with me?"

"Emma, that's not a good…"

"YES! Sounds great!"

Toby nodded as he dragged her upstairs.

When they got to the spare room, Toby just closed the door because the lock was busted. (By Spinner in a drunken rage, but we won't go there). He laid Emma on the bed and got on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked Toby.

He shrugged as he silenced her with a kiss.

"I don't think we should be doing this Toby," Emma said.

He smiled. "Of course we should."

Suddenly, Craig walked in. "What are you all doing???"

Reality:

"Now Emma, you may have been correct, but you were still doing illegal things."

"Illegal?!? All I wanted was a little passion, and I did get it. After you left however."

He shrugged. "But what happened to Sean?"

"He broke up with me. So would you go out with me now???"

He froze, then said, "No. I still want to be with Manny."

Emma frowned, then asked, "Why can't I have you?"

"Because I want Manny, not you."

Emma sighed, the yelled, "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!!!!!!!!" She then shot Craig with the gun.

A huge bang was heard throughout the schoolyard.

Author's Note: Oh yes, there you have it. I have made Emma crazy. Fun fun. But review and tell me what you think. I'll update soon!


	11. It Hits Hard

Author's Note: Okay, I had so much homework these past weeks, and well, now I have some spare time, so yeah, here's my belated chapter…

Craig fell in a collapsed heap on the ground, clutching his arm. "Emma, I don't see the point in this. I mean, you could have killed me, b-but you didn't." He hadn't looked at her since he watched her pull the trigger, and he wasn't planning on looking at her now. He looked down at his arm and noticed that the bullet went right past his right arm, just skimming the skin, and he was bleeding a little bit on his arm and on his lower lip. 

Emma looked down at Craig as her face went white. Ghostly white.

"Emma, I won't tell anyone that you did this, you can trust me on that."

She nodded slowly. "It's not that Craig, it's not… But…But…" Emma walked over to Craig and kneeled right next to him. "I just love you so much, and it hurts so bad to see you with someone else."

He nodded. "Emma, I know. I can mask the blood. Besides, this is a red sweater I'm wearing. Joey will never know." He placed his cold hand on Emma's cheek.

She placed her hand on his and they sat like that for awhile. Then, out of a rage of fury, she grabbed the gun and threw it as far as she could, and watched it as it sailed way behind the school and into the woods. "Craig, I think I'm going to start over, and that means making a good start with you, and making sweet passionate love to you this time, not Toby."

Craig rubbed the blood he had on his lips on his hand and kissed Emma passionately on the lips.

Emma pulled away for a second and said ,"First kisses shouldn't taste like blood."

Craig looked at her. "Sorry Emma, but I didn't think this was your first kiss. I thought Sean was."

She smiled. "Who is Sean Craig? I know a Spinner and a Toby and a Marco, but no Sean." She began to slowly remove her t-shirt, revealing a flat stomach along with her white padded bra, which made the image that she had much bigger breasts then expected. 

Craig yearned to touch them, to feel them, to free them from that uncomfortable bra, but she pulled away.

"Craig, I would like it if you removed your shirt first, before we get caught."

He looked around and saw not a single soul around. "Emma, there isn't a single person around here."

"No Craig, I was talking about Manny, you wouldn't want to get caught by her."

Craig gave Emma a weird look, and she kissed him again, and then suddenly, Craig started hearing people calling his name...

Reality:

Craig woke up to a horrible agonizing pain in his right arm. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital, and that Joey, Angela, Sean, Emma and Mr. Manning were staring down at him. Craig glared at his father, but when he saw Emma, he thought back to his dream and smiled. Maybe he would go out with her.

"Craig!!!" Emma exclaimed. "You're alive!!!"

Craig nodded. He would never tell a soul that Emma shot him, he would just say that it was a shot from an unknown source. 

Mr. Manning looked down at his son and was glad that it wasn't another one of the injuries that he had given Craig. "Son, you feeling okay?"

Craig nodded as he sat up. "What happened?"

Emma sighed as she confirmed her lie. "Craig, we were talking, and then suddenly I saw this thing rush by me and then you're on the ground clutching your arm."

Joey nodded. "Emma called 911, and then she called me."

Craig grabbed Emma's hand, and could have sworn that he saw a glare of jealousy from Sean. "Thank you Emma, for saving me."

She nodded. "Craig, I'm just glad that you're okay."

He smiled. "So, how long have I been out for?"

Emma looked down at her watch. "About an hour. You were out cold when you got hit."

Craig cleared his throat. "So, when can I go home?"

Mr. Manning looked at Craig's Chart and came to one conclusion. "Now if you wish. Just keep your arm in that bandage. You just have to be back in 6 days so I can remove your stitches."

Craig nodded as he climbed out of bed and grabbed the new clothes Joey had picked out from Craig's closet. Before he got changed, he turned to his dad and said ,"Thanks."

His dad nodded and Craig was gone.

Author's Note: What? Thought I'd kill Craig off? Thought Emma would have perfect aim? Not. Hahaha I am so cruel. Anyways, review and I have a 5 day weekend coming up, so updating will be quicker, I promise. Review!!!


	12. Looking For Answers

Author's Note: Yep, I was bored so here is another chapter…And from a recent review I received, yes, Emma did not make out with Craig as hoped, it was all a dream…Of course I didn't put it in the story, so I thought I would clarify that now. But hey, I learned to explain better. And now I will shut up and let you read my chapter…

Sean came back from the hospital and walked over to Toby's. It was a nice warm night, and now that Craig only had a bullet wound to his arm, he would be okay, and Sean was happy. Besides, no one was charged with the crime, so whoever did it was lucky tonight. Sean could tell who it was, it was so obvious to him. There was only one person who would have a great enough motive, and that was Toby Isaacs.

He walked up to the door and calmly rang the doorbell, holding all of the rage he had waiting to be released on Toby in his fist. Of course, Ashley answered the door wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather skirt. She was obviously going somewhere, because she was wearing a black leather purse with the word punk imprinted on it.

"Sean, hi. You looking for someone?" She was acting calm and happy, but Sean could see she was really nervous and worried.

"Yeah Ash… But are you okay?"

She froze and kept looking behind her nervously. She leaned down close to Sean and said, "Well, it kind of has to deal with Jimmy, but I mean… Never mind Sean." She looked behind her again and again. "So Sean, who were you looking for?"

"T-Toby," he replied, clenching his teeth.

Ashley nodded. "He's in his room. You better get up there."

Sean smiled and nodded as he pushed past Ashley and ran upstairs.

Right when he left, Jimmy came out from the kitchen. "So Ashley, your parents are gone for sure right?"

She nodded reluctantly.

He laughed at her. "Don't worry. I know you have wanted to try marijuana before, so you might as well try it now."

"But what if Toby…"

Jimmy placed his finger on her lips as he pulled a joint out of his new jacket. "Come on, before someone sees."

Ashley froze. "Jimmy, we should take this outside. My mom can smell anything, especially marijuana smoke."

He smiled. "Okay, we'll wait till Spinner's party on Friday night."

Ashley just stared at him. "Spinner is having a party?"

Jimmy nodded. "A real drunk fest for anyone to come to. A sure blast. Anyway, I have to go. Bye Ashley." He kissed her softly on the lips before he left the house.

Right when he left, Ashley shut the door and ran to the living room. There, she turned on the TV and tried to forget about Friday night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean came up to Toby's door and knocked twice on it. When Toby answered the door, Sean hit him as hard as he could in the face.

Toby flew backwards onto his bed. When his vision cleared, he saw Sean standing in the doorway, nursing his knuckles. Toby felt his cheek and immediately noticed that Sean didn't shatter his jaw. He would have to laugh at that later. "Sean, what the hell was that for? I thought you didn't care about Emma anymore."

Sean shook his head. "This isn't about Emma. If it was, I would have done this Saturday night yet. It's about Craig."

Toby stared at Sean, confused. "What about Craig?"

"You shot him you moron!"

Toby shook his head. "During the fire alarm?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "No during the math exam yesterday… Of course I'm talking about the fire alarm!!!"

Toby placed his hands up in surrender in case Sean was going to hit him again. "Sean, I don't know what you're talking about. Kendra and I snuck off for a little make-out session at that time."

Sean shook his head in disgust. "So, if you didn't shoot Craig, then who did???"

Toby shook his head. " I have no idea. Did you ask Craig yourself?"

"Craig said he didn't remember."

"Then just go by that. The bullet went through his arm, so there is no proof, so whoever did it is off scot free. Who knows, it could have been an arrow point or anything. There isn't any proof, so don't go looking for it Sean."

Sean sighed. "I'll look for damn proof if I want to look for damn proof." He then stormed out of the room and then out of the house.

Toby closed his room door and sighed. He couldn't believe that Sean would come after him so fast, and not Emma. Then he realized who had a better motive, and decided to give Emma a call.

Author's Note: So, tell me how this is so far. And if you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know. Review!!!


	13. Talking to Toby

Author's Note: 5 day weekend!!! Yes, now I can actually update at a quick schedule cause I'm grounded. But hey, it has its bonuses. Here is the chapter…

Toby picked up the phone but froze when he began to dial. He dialed the 4 but then stopped. This was a mistake. Emma could never shoot anyone. It just didn't seem right. She was too good, too perfect to try and shoot the one she loved. Oh, sometimes he wished she would try and kill Craig, so she could come crawling back to him. He would hold her in his arms, and caress her face, and tell her how much he loved her. He could give up Kendra, but only if it was for Emma. How he loved Emma, her glorious face, her small flexible body. He longed to be back at the party, where he could hold her and kiss her again and again. He remembered the party on Friday night at Kendra's and Spinner's, and he knew that that would be his chance to be with Emma once again.

Suddenly, the phone rang in his hand. He checked the caller display and was shocked when he saw the caller's identity; Nelson A. He answered it with butterflies in his stomach, and said, "Hey."

"Toby? Is that you?" 

The voice was Emma. He could have jumped up and down, but she kept talking.

"Toby, I made a mistake today. I don't know how to apologize for it. I just want to let you know that I am sorry for being mean to you, but I have had some problems with Sean and Manny and Craig. So…" Toby heard her sniffle a little bit. "Toby, I really need to talk to you…At the party Friday night. It's really important that I talk to you as soon as I can. So I have to go now, but as far as you're concerned right now, this phone call never happened." She hung up.

Toby held the phone lifelessly in his hand. Emma wanted to talk to him. His Emma. The one that acted like she hated him now. She wanted to talk to him in private! But he couldn't tell anyone. Nope, Emma told him not to, and we would obey his precious Emma.

Suddenly, the phone rang again. Toby didn't even look at the caller id screen, he just answered it on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Toby, it's Manny. Say, do you know who shot Craig?"

"N-N-No Manny. Of course I don't. Do you?"

"Of course I do Toby. Isn't it obvious? It was Emma. Only she was with Craig at the time. She acts all innocent, but I know for a fact that she did it."

"Manny, I know that you have been mad at Emma, but are you seriously going to believe something like that?"

"Of course. Because I know she is guilty. She's just lucky that Craig only got shot in the arm."

Toby growled under his breath. "Manny, how do we know that YOU didn't shoot Craig. You had a good motive as well."

Manny was silent for a minute, then said, "Toby, I was with Sean at the time."

Toby snickered. "The motive is much more obvious now. You wanted to date Sean but Craig was in the way. So if you killed Craig you and Sean could be happy forever."

"Toby, Sean and I are dating. Craig is no longer a problem to me. I don't even have to see him anymore. I give him a week and he'll be all over Emma. He hates her now but since she shot him, he'll be mesmerized by her courage and her determination."

"That may be so, but will Sean want Emma back again?"

"Of course Sean still loves her, and will forever love her, but he gave up on her after you two slept together. So he won't want her back anymore."

"I feel bad for Emma."

"Why Toby? Because you love her?"

"Yes I do Manny. I will always love her."

"Join the crowd Toby. Everyone wants Emma, but no one wants me. Oh no, the only one I could get was Emma's reject. I hate Emma, and I hate that everyone else loves her. She is not that great!"

"Manny, chill."

"I won't chill! Not till everyone sees what a whore Emma is!" Manny then hung up.

Toby quickly put the phone back on the charger. What was wrong with Manny and Emma? They had grown so bitter. And Manny just got odd. It was all so strange, so confusing, so…Stupid even. This feud between Emma and Manny was out of control. And he still stayed on Emma's side. He always would.

He then ran upstairs and logged online on his computer, and saw that only Manny was online. He quickly logged offline just as fast and just went to bed, trying not to think about anything. After all, tomorrow was another school day.

Author's Note: So there you have it. I finally got this plot going. It gets better, much better. You just have to wait and see. Please read and review and let me know if you have any suggestions. Review!


	14. Discovery

Author's Note: Okay, so I am a HUGE slowpoke! I realize that. But also, I have had tons of math homework and lots of problems with my friends going on around here, but weekends bring updates! Enjoy!

Wednesday. The middle of the week. Again, there was no gym teacher. Rumor has it that Mr. Armstrong was murdered by Mr. Toner, who apparently went crazy and returned to torture his normal gym students. Well, no one can say that it isn't true, so no one will know, and no one will have gym either. 

Once again, our grade eights were sitting in the cafeteria, but this time, they were watching curling and making the odd joke about it. Emma actually decided to watch it with Liberty and JT, while Sean, Manny and Toby watched it together. The game was Alberta against Nova Scotia, but no one knew who was winning nor cared. The only one watching was Mr. Raditch, and he was also the only one cheering.

Emma was just staring into space while JT and Liberty were discussing the next dance. It kind of creeped Emma out, considering JT never seemed to like Liberty, only Paige. But things do change, and Emma figured JT's opinion of girls did too. Suddenly, Craig ran into the cafeteria wearing a heavy sweatshirt on. Emma figured that he was trying to mask the bullet wound. But, she had to smile because no one would ever know what she had done to Craig. He wouldn't tell, and neither would she.

When he walked by Emma, he stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned towards her cheek and smiled. She felt his hot breath, and she couldn't help but feel aroused by his closeness. She longed to place her hand on his cheek, and pull him into a tender kiss. But, like a lot of her fantasies, none of it comes true, and instead of Craig kissing her, he leaned close and said, "Meet me outside the front doors at lunch. Come alone." He then walked out of the cafeteria.

Emma just shuddered. What was he planning now? Was he going to shoot her with a gun in payback? Was he going to ask her out? Or, most likely, had he called the cops and they wanted to arrest her at lunchtime? She figured that whatever the outcome was going to be, she would show up but if the cops were there, she wasn't going to say a word and if needed, she would deny the whole thing so that she wouldn't have to go to jail. Her mom and Mr. Simpson would never ever know about this whole thing. Besides, she couldn't pursue and kiss Craig if she was in jail now could she?

She sighed as she looked towards Degrassi's new hot couple Sean and Manny, who now made her sick to her stomach every time she looked towards them. She hated to see them so happy together. They just simply annoyed her. Emma smiled as she thought of a brilliant plan to get rid of their happiness. Nobody was going to be happy as long as she didn't have Craig. Nobody.

Emma watched Sean and Manny talk and laugh about the curling game, and that just angered her much more. Her plan had to be figured out and done as soon as possible. All she had to do was get all of the materials she needed, and find just the right time. She snickered as she thought everything through, and when she almost had it figured out, JT tapped her on the shoulder.

"Emma, are you going to the party Friday night?"

Emma froze. She had to go to this party, she just had to. It was the social event of the week. If she didn't go, she would be labeled a bigger loser then she already was. "Of course I'm going JT. Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you wouldn't because Sean and Manny were going. But if you want to go, you can tag along with us."

Emma nodded. "Thanks JT."

Liberty smiled. "So Emma, finish your math homework?"

Emma almost choked. "M-M-Math homework??? We had math homework???"

Liberty nodded. "Of course we did. It got assigned right before the fire drill."

"SHIT!!!" Emma exclaimed. "What am I going to do?"

Liberty shrugged. "Copy JT's."

JT kind of gave her a weird look. "Liberty, I didn't do the homework either."

Liberty shook her head. "Am I the only one who actually cares about school?"

Emma and JT nodded.

Liberty grumbled as she left the table. Toby quickly took her place.

"Hey JT hey Emma."

"Hi," Emma simply said.

"Emma, JT, I have only one question to ask…Did either of you shoot Craig Manning?"

JT shook his head while Emma froze. She couldn't say she did, and she wasn't the best liar. But she figured a lie would have to do at the moment.

"No Toby, we didn't shoot Craig. Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

He shrugged. "I was just asking."

While they were chatting, someone stood outside the cafeteria and was watching Emma's every move. That person knew that she did commit the shooting, and they would make sure she just didn't get away with it. They would get their revenge on Emma. When this person was done with her, she would never show her face in Degrassi's halls ever again.

Author's Note: Yep, so someone knows Emma shot Craig. It gets much better, and I promise that I'll update a bit more often. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions!!!


	15. Wrongfully Accused

Author's Note: Okay, this is finally getting good, so I'll just let you guys read the chapter.

Lunchtime. Craig Manning was standing outside the schoolyard with a group of about 20 cops. They were ready to arrest the one person that they knew shot Craig. All they had to do is just wait for them to come outside.

Emma suddenly ran outside and suddenly stopped when she saw the group of cops.

"Gentlemen, it's time to arrest my shooter."

The cops looked at each other. "Kid," one of them said. "We're arresting the person that owned the gun right now."

Craig turned to them. "The gun?!? Where did you find the gun?"

"It was in the bushes behind your school."

Craig thought back to the shooting and remembered seeing Emma toss the gun into the bushes. That made his question who owned the gun.

Suddenly, two cops dragged Mr. Simpson out of the school. He was handcuffed and pleading to the cops. "I'm innocent I tell you! I haven't seen that gun in days!"

The cop got mad and slammed him in the back of the head with his baton. "Quiet. That gun was registered to you."

"But I'm innocent! Ask anyone!"

Emma looked towards her step dad and sighed. She couldn't come clean now. She should, but if her step dad knew that she had shot Craig, she's be sent to an all girls boarding school. She would never want that, so all she could do was watch the cops drag Mr. Simpson away.

"Emma, please!!! Tell the cops I didn't do it! You know I'm innocent!"

Emma just looked at Mr. Simpson sadly. She knew this was for the best.

"EMMA!!!!!" Mr. Simpson yelled her name as much as he could before he was forcefully shoved into the cop car.

The cops all nodded at each other as they piled back into their police cars.

"Wait!" Craig yelled. "You've got the wrong person!"

The last cop standing, the sergeant laughed. "Kid, that is what the gun registry is for; to catch criminals by who their gun is licensed to. Most of the time it works like a charm."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Craig yelled.

The sergeant laughed again as he pulled himself in the cop car and drove off as every other cop followed him.

Craig sighed as he turned to Emma. "See what you have done?!? Thanks to you, Mr. Simpson is being arrested over your crime!"

Emma shrugged. "He shouldn't have licensed his gun." She was about to go inside but Craig ran up and grabbed her arm as hard as he could.

"Emma, you have to confess. Both you know and I know that you did this. You must confess!"

"I don't have to do any…Ouch!!! Craig you're really hurting me!"

He lessened his grip a little bit. "Emma, you have to free Mr. Simpson. You have to come forward."

"I thought we both agreed we weren't going to tell anyone."

Craig froze. "I thought that was a dream."

"Nope Craig not all of it." Emma pulled her arm out of Craig's grip.

"What do you mean?" he asked. But by that time, Emma had run into the school.

Craig decided to just give up on her and go to the basketball court. He was in the mood for some serious b-ball. 

Meanwhile, the same person that was watching Emma and her friends during first block was sitting on the side of the school behind a tree. _Well Emma, you have escaped this time. Next time however you won't be so lucky. _That person then stood up and went back into the school.

Author's Note: A short chapter right now. I'll do another chapter on the grade 9's in a bit. Anyways, review and let me know what you think.


	16. Crushed

Author's Note: Finally, I have had the time to update about the grade 9's. So here we go…

Paige slowly walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Today, she thought. Today was going to be the day she would ask out Spinner. She knew she could do it. She knew exactly what she would say and how she would reply if he said yes or no. All she had to do was get to the cafeteria before…

She froze. Terri was standing at the counter facing Spinner with that flirty look in her eyes. Paige felt like clawing her eyes out, but maybe Terri wasn't going to ask him out. Maybe she just wanted some french fries or something. She ran up to the table closest to the checkout counter and listened in, trying to see what was going on.

"Hey Terri, what's up?" Spinner asked.

She smiled. "I'd like to make a special order if I could."

Spinner turned on the checkout till. "Okay Terri, what would you like?"

She grinned. "I would like this," she said as she slowly stroked his chest.

Spinner just stared at her. "Terri, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…Spinner, will you go out with me?"

All went silent in the cafeteria. Spinner didn't say a word for a few minutes. He just looked shocked. "Terri, I never knew you felt this way."

Paige felt like she was going to explode. Here was Terri, her friend, asking out her crush. Normally, Paige would freak out at her and never talk to her again, but she couldn't do that because nobody knew that she liked Spinner, and besides, Terri was a good friend to her. Right now, Paige's only options were to either interrupt this moment, or let Spinner respond. She figured that Spinner would say no anyways, so what was there to worry about?

Terri just stared into his eyes. "So Spinner, what do you say?"

He looked her in the eye, sighed and replied. "Terri…Yes, I will go out with you."

Paige felt like she had just gotten stabbed in the heart. She couldn't believe this. It just had to be a dream. Spinner couldn't have said yes. He just couldn't have. She thought it was a dream, but when she pinched herself, she realized it wasn't. She felt like she was going to cry, so she ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. Right when she exited, she collapsed against a wall and just quietly sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco walked down the hall as fast as he could. He couldn't play basketball today. He couldn't feel those same feelings for the guys. He thought that if he just went into the library, he could absorb himself in a book. He had so much going through his head, he didn't even notice Paige crying in the corner. When he heard her sobbing, he turned around and sat next to her.

"Paige? What's wrong?"

She turned to him and quickly wiped the tears away. "Nothing is wrong Marco."

"But you're crying."

"So what? Everyone cries once in awhile."

"But Paige…Just tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "Terri just asked out my crush and he said yes."

Marco sighed. "That must suck."

Paige nodded. "I wish that I did tell Terri that I liked him. Friends should never go after other friends crushes."

Marco turned to Paige. "Paige, you can't help a man's emotions. A man will go after who he likes and normally won't just say yes to anybody."

Paige nodded. "So who should I go after now?"

Marco shrugged. "Like I should know."

She chuckled. "Yeah, you have a point. Maybe I'll just go after the one guy I know likes me, even though I think he is a loser."

"Sometimes loser's make the best boyfriends," Marco said as he stood up.

"Marco, wait!"

Marco stopped as he watched Paige stand up. "What is it Paige?"

"Thanks," was all she said before she headed towards the front doors.

Marco nodded before he continued towards the library. Maybe he'd luck out and see Ellie in there.

Author's Note: Well, things are picking up, and everything gets tense around Degrassi. Let me know what you think and please review!


	17. Detective Santos At Your Service

Author's Note: Why do updates always take me forever? I guess I'll never know…Enjoy!

Manny ran quickly down the school hallways. She was in a rush to see Emma get arrested. She had gotten a tip from Craig earlier in the day that she was supposed to get arrested. She raced down the hallways with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Justice was going to be served, and Emma would be out of her life forever. 

She smiled and turned a corner before looking and BAM! She ran into someone. She muttered a faint sorry before she looked at who she bumped into.

"Emma?!?!?! I thought you were supposed to get arrested!"

Emma shrugged. "Why would you think that Manny?"

"Well, didn't you shoot Craig?"

"Were you there to prove I did it?"

Manny froze. For once in their "friendship" Emma had actually thought of decent things to counter Manny's remarks. "Emma, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Emma turned to quickly walk away but Manny stopped her.

"You know Emma, you may think you have everyone fooled at the moment, but they will catch on and when they do, you'll be paying a lengthy visit to prison."

Emma shrugged. "How can anyone prove that I did it? How can anyone prove that I didn't? As long as you have no evidence against me, don't say a word."

"Emma!" Manny yelled. "I know you're guilty!"

Emma snickered. 'Prove it," she muttered as she pulled away from Manny's grip and walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Manny sighed as she watched Emma walk away. Someone must have seen the shooting, and she was determined to find out who.

Manny pulled out her clipboard and made a quick list of everyone she knew that was at school the day of the shooting. The people she came up with were: Paige, Liberty, Toby, Kendra, Sean, JT, Jimmy, Ashley, Hazel, Ellie, Marco, Emma, Terri and Spinner. She put the pencil back in her bag. 

She ran outside to the basketball court in hopes of talking to anyone about the shooting, but the only one out there was Jimmy, who was just dribbling the basketball back and forth across the court.

"Jimmy!" she yelled as she ran onto the basketball court.

Jimmy grabbed the basketball and gave Manny a weird look. "What do you want?" he asked.

She smiled. "I wanted to know if you had anything to do with the shooting that took place yesterday during the fire drill."

He laughed. "Who are we, Detective Santos?"

She smiled. "Whatever you want to call me…Just tell me if you know anything about the shooting."

He shrugged. "I know that neither me nor Ashley did it, we were both talking on the benches in the front of the school."

Manny nodded as she pulled her pencil out of her bag. "Who else did you see in the front of the school?"

Jimmy went silent as he thought for a minute before he came up with a small list. "Well, I saw Paige, JT, Ellie, Marco, Liberty and Spinner."

Manny crossed those names off her list. "What about Terri?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I haven't seen her lately."

Manny nodded. "And Hazel?"

Jimmy shrugged again.

"Toby?"

He shook his head. "Personally detective, I wasn't paying much attention around me during that drill. I was involved in a deep conversation with Ashley." He cleared his throat. "Manny, what were you doing at the time of the fire drill?"

She smiled. "Talking to Sean."

"Where?" Jimmy asked.

"Over there," Manny said pointing towards the bushes that the gun was found in.

Jimmy nodded slyly. "You know that the gun was found in that exact area right?"

Manny shook her head.

Jimmy chuckled. "It makes me think that maybe you committed the shooting, and this whole detective act is just a huge cover up."

Manny shook her head. "It's not, honestly it isn't."

Jimmy nodded. "Well then, if you claim you didn't do it then you probably didn't. Say, did you see Paige anywhere?"

Manny shook her head.

"Well, ok, I wanted to see if Spinner asked her out yet."

Manny just froze. "Spinner was supposed to ask Paige out?!?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Yeah, he's been talking about it all week."

Manny snickered. "Well, I think Terri asked him out before he had the chance to ask Paige."

Jimmy's mouth suddenly fell open. "NO! Spinner likes her too! He would have said yes! I've got to see what is going on." Jimmy then ran super fast back into the school.

Manny sat down on the court and re-read her list over and over. She was so sure that Emma committed the shooting, but now she started thinking that Toby had an even better motive. She sighed as she stared at her list until she heard movement in the bushes. She stood up and was shocked when she saw the person hiding. "It's you!!!"

The person nodded slowly. "I have all of the information you need to know."

Manny smiled. "I'm listening."

The person looked side to side nervously. "Not here. Meet me in the alleyway beside your house at 9 tonight. We'll talk there."

Manny nodded as she ran back into the school.

Author's Note: Yep, there is chapter 17 finally! Anyways, review and tell me what you think and if you have any guesses who the mystery person is let me know.


	18. Assignment

Author's Note: This is a quick update because I'm leaving to Saskatchewan tomorrow so I thought I'd update so enjoy!

It was 9 at night, and Manny had snuck out of her house and ran to the alleyway as fast as she could. When she got there, she saw a person wearing a trench coat, crouching in the dark.

"Manny, I'm glad you're here," they said.

She shrugged. "So, what did you want?"

"I have a proposition for you," the person said. 

Manny nodded. "I'm listening. But why must you crouch in the dark?"

"Nobody must know who I am."

She nodded.

The person cleared their throat. "I'll tell you my deal. I need the envelope that I stashed in one of the mailboxes in Degrassi's teacher lounge. It is full of pictures, notes I made and information you will need to crack the case and get the shooter arrested."

"What is in it for me?" Manny asked.

The person chuckled. "Manny, when I get this envelope, I will not only get this person off of the streets, but I will reward you with a grand sum of $5000."

Manny's mouth dropped open. "I don't believe it. All I have to do is get this envelope and you'll give me $5000???"

The person nodded. "True, but it isn't that simple. You'll need to sneak into the teacher's lounge and get the envelope without getting noticed. That envelope is crucial and important to not only the cops, but it will get Archie Simpson out of prison."

Manny nodded. "Do I need a key to get into the mailboxes? And what mailbox is it?"

"Mailbox 13. Its in the 3rd row down, first on the left. It's easy to find. The key however, is cleverly hidden."

"Why is it hidden?"

"It is hidden because the teachers know of that envelope and if they gained access to that mailbox I would be in serious trouble."

"How so?"

"I'd rather not explain. Let's just say that there is crucial information about the school's hiding places and security in that envelope. They don't know that I have it and they never will if you're careful enough. I trusted you because you have been successfully sneaking around with Sean behind everyone's backs before Emma and Craig found out. You're very sneaky and I trusted you the most with this task."

"Wait…How do you know about Sean and I?"

The person chuckled. "I have my ways."

Manny shivered from the cold. "I'll take your word for it. So where is the key?"

"I placed it in the gym storage room in the 3rd cabinet inside of a hollowed out basketball. The key is gold and has the number 13 engraved in it. It is rather small and has a small green alien key chain attached to it. It shouldn't be hard to find."

Manny nodded. "I'll do that for you. When do you need the envelope?"

"Tomorrow night. It's crucial we get the envelope before the party."

"How do you know…"

"Don't ask," the person said, cutting her off. "But I better be going. I'll be here tomorrow night at 8:45. Do not be a second late."

She nodded. "I'll do that for you. Good bye."

The person nodded and ran off into the darkness.

Manny just stood there and ran home, trying to remember every detail about the finding of the key and the envelope. She hoped that everything would go smoothly because she desperately wanted to know who shot Craig.

Author's Note: That's the best I can do before I go and I anxiously await your reviews, comments, and guesses about who the person is. I have simply enjoyed getting the past reviews and I hope for many more. Review!


	19. Indiana Manny and the Envelope Search

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long!!! I've just been really busy with homework, tests, assignments and hanging out with people. Well, now I have some free time so I'll just shut up and let you guys read the chapter…

Thursday. It was a really warm day and the gym class was being held outside. Everyone was happy to escape from the dusty gym except Manny. This ruined all of her plans. She had to quickly find a way to be able to sneak into the storage room and grab that key. All she had to do was find a good enough excuse so that her substitute Mr. Stewart, a chubby old grouchy man, would agree with.

"Okay children," Mr. Stewart said. He waited for everyone to be quiet, but of course nobody cared, after all he was a substitute. "QUIET!!!" he yelled.

Everyone shut up to let Mr. Stewart continue. 

"Kids, since no lesson plan was left for me, I have decided to let you kids play a good clean game of soccer. Now, I want you guys to split into teams of girls vs. boys. If anybody has a problem with this they can go clean the gym storage room."

Manny remembered the key was in there. "Mr. Stewart! I hate soccer! I hate gym! Please let me clean the gym storage room!"

Mr. Stewart shrugged. "Whatever. Go have fun."

Manny ran into the school ignoring the snickers of Emma, Toby and JT.

When she got into the storage room she cringed. The room was a huge mess. She couldn't even find the 3rd storage room cabinet. She sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

Slowly, she began to throw soccer and volleyballs into their respective baskets. Eventually, she sorted through enough of the mess to discover the rotting gym cabinets. Manny kicked the third one in to reveal a flattened basketball and a can of badminton birdies.

She knelt down and ripped open the rip in the basketball, revealing a small key with a small alien key chain. She quickly picked it up and pocketed it. Sighing, Manny stood up and threw everything that was on the floor in the gym storage room into the small rotting cupboards. She threw the rest of the junk into the volleyball carts and the basketball carts and snuck out of the storage room and into the hallway.

She passed Mr. Simpson in the hallway but he didn't look at her or even say hi to her. She held her breath until he was all the way down the hallway then exhaled. This was too stressful of a mission and right now she wished she could be playing soccer and kicking Emma's ass in the game. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she walked by the teacher's lounge. She quickly ran to the lounge door and peeked in the window.

She watched one of the grade ten teachers fill her cup of coffee before she exited through the back door. Taking in deep breaths, she opened the door and ran to the mailboxes. When she got there, it didn't take her long to locate mailbox number 13. She shoved the key into the lock and turned it to left and watched in happiness as the mailbox clicked and popped open. Manny quickly noticed the long brown envelope hanging out of the mailbox. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it up her shirt before she was caught. She locked the mailbox and slid the key down her bra.

Swiftly, she stood up and ran towards the lounge door and ran out of it as fast as she could. When she got to the hallway, she froze. Standing there was the person who ordered her on this mission.

"What do you want?" Manny asked.

"I have come for the envelope."

"How did you know I have it?"

"I've been watching you."

Manny froze. "How?"

"I've got my ways. Now hand over the envelope."

Manny shook her head. "No."

The person stepped forward. "Why not? It is rightfully mine."

"Do you not get it? I am the one who risked getting a detention and getting expelled to get this damn envelope. Now believe me, I will not give it up easily."

The person shook their head. "Well, ok. You can keep the envelope. Just don't go to the party tomorrow night."

"Why not?"

"You'll see," the person said as they turned around and casually left the hallway.

"You can't just threaten me! I'm not scared of you!"

The person chuckled and disappeared, leaving Manny alone and stunned in the center of the hallway. When she gained the ability to move again after that moment, she headed back to her gym class.

Author's Note: Well, its almost chapter 20 *cheers*. I think its about time I just got to the party and actually updated a lot more often. Well, tell me what you think and I'll update the next free chance I get. Review!


	20. Warning

Author's Note: It is finally chapter 20 and the climax begins! Well I had to cut out Thursday night in the story but that's no big deal. Anyway, enjoy!

It was Friday after school and Emma had dumped her stack of math and social textbooks onto her desk in her bedroom. It had been a rather long and uneventful day, Manny was ignoring her, Toby was trying to talk to her and Craig was basically avoiding her. She figured that he had a good reason, but every time she saw him in the hallway it stung like a knife through the heart. She loved him and he didn't want her anymore. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had let Mr. Simpson go to jail but it was the only way she could stay with Craig. But without Craig, she figured that her life was over. She was willing to get Mr. Simpson out of jail and confess to the crime herself if it would let her get away from all of her problems. She felt like calling the police but before she picked up the phone receiver her mother barged into Emma's room.

"Emma, are you going out tonight?"

Emma looked down at her black tank top and blue mini skirt. "Yes I guess I am. Why do you ask?"

"Emma, I don't know what is going on but I don't think its such a great idea you go to that party tonight. That loose gunman could be at the party."

Emma felt like bursting out into laughter and saying "you so sure it's a man?" but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Where is this party being held?"

"Spin-I mean Gavin's," Emma said.

Her mother nodded. "Is there going to be parental supervision?"

"Yes mother," Emma said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Her mom nodded. "Well I don't really see the point in telling you not to go you'll probably sneak out anyways and besides, what could you do at home here? Absolutely nothing because Archie isn't here." She sighed. "Emma go to your party and take your cell phone I'll give you a call if I can get Archie out of jail. I know he's innocent."

Emma nodded.

"Emma, I am going to head down to the police station now I want you to be careful and don't do drugs, have sex or drink."

"Well there goes my fun," Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma! Do not joke about that stuff!"

"Sorry mother," Emma said.

"Goodness Emma, what has happened to you lately you are acting so weird."

She shrugged.

Suddenly, a car horn blared from outside.

"Oh, there is my ride I'll see you later Emma," her mother said as she ran out of Emma's room.

Emma threw off her top and put her black tank top on. She loved the way it made her look so skinny. She then took off her pants and slid on the blue skirt and immediately regretted not shaving her legs the night before. She would shave them now but she wasn't in the mood.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Emma ran to the phone and glanced at the last name on the call display: Issacs. She felt her heart sink a little she was hoping that Craig would be calling her but he obviously wasn't. Sighing, she picked up the phone. "Hello," she reluctantly said.

"Emma, its me Toby. Look, you have to go to the party tonight with me. I think something is going to happen to Manny."

She looked down at her skirt and smoothed a wrinkle out of it. "I'm going to the party but what do you think is going to happen to Manny?"

"I don't know. You saw how weird she was acting in gym class. She actually wanted to clean the gym storage room. But, when I went to say hi to her when I left to go to the bathroom, she wasn't there and the only cleaning she did was pick a few sport balls off of the floor and throw them in their respective bins."

"Weird," Emma said.

"Also, she arrived late in social."

"I know but you heard her excuse Toby. She was talking to Liberty."

"Emma, if you didn't notice, Liberty was the first person in the class. Manny was lying to us."

"So, why should I care? She could have been talking to Craig or Spinner or Paige or someone. God Toby, why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't know Emma. Maybe because she's my friend. Actually she's your friend too."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is. You've just been ignoring her."

"She's been ignoring me if you haven't noticed."

There was a long pause. "Emma, can I pick you up so we can go to the party together?"

Emma froze. "Why?"

"I have to talk to you about Craig."

"What do you know about Craig?"

"Everything you don't know about him. Now I am going to be at your house in ten minutes so you better be ready."

"Toby wait!" But it was too late, her only response was a dial tone. She slammed the phone back onto the receiver and slid on her blue sandals. She put on some make-up, put her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to wait by the door for Toby.

However, when she got to the front door, she found a note that was written on a blue piece of computer paper. She unfolded it and read the note: _Tonight it ends Emma. Tonight it all comes out. Watch out at the party._ She threw the note in her purse she had left by the door and put it on. What was that note supposed to mean? She decided that it was probably a joke and just put it out of her mind. 

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She slowly went to the door and opened it to see Toby standing there.

"Emma, come quickly this is urgent!"

"What's urgent?" she asked.

"I just found out that Craig is cheating on you."

"With who?"

"Ellie."

Author's Note: Yep I left it on a suspenseful note. I would have updated this sooner but I have so many practice finals. Anyway, let me know what you think and please review!


	21. Contents

Author's Note: UGH! This took me forever to update, and I apologize to all of my fans. I just got loads and loads of homework and I went out of town a few times and stuff…So here's the chapter and don't hate me!

"What do you mean Craig is cheating on me with Ellie?" Emma yelled, infuriated.

"Exactly what I said," Toby replied, "I saw them walking together towards Spinner's holding hands."

Emma froze. "I can't believe it, I won't believe it, Craig would never do that to me."

Toby frowned. "You obviously don't know Craig."

"I know him perfectly! We danced together at that wedding, we kissed, we hung out, we watched A Walk to Remember together! We are soul mates, we know each other perfectly!"

"Emma," Toby said. "Forget about Craig for the moment and be my date for the party."

"But I thought Kendra was your date."

Toby sighed. "Emma, she doesn't matter anymore. Only you matter. I want to be with you, not her. She's so immature."

Emma turned to Toby. "She's just like you though."

"But she's in a lower grade, I want someone more mature, someone my age." He leaned over and tried to kiss Emma on the lips.

But she moved her head to the side at the last second. "Toby…I can't do this…I just can't do it…I'm Craig's girl."

"Craig doesn't deserve you! You're too good for that!"

In a fit of rage, Emma slapped Toby across the face and ran away as fast as she could.

Toby just stood there, dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manny ran as quickly as she could to Spinner's house and when she got there she pounded on the door as hard as she could. She was being followed by someone, she could hear their footsteps behind her. She hid the envelope in her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She slammed on the door one more time and when no one answered she stepped back from the door, looked around, caught sight of her stalker and yelled, "Get one step closer and I will call the cops on you!"

She received no response, the person just kept staring at her.

Manny drew a quivering breath and looked the person in the eye. She held out the envelope. "Is this what you want?"

The person nodded.

"You told me I could have it. What, is there something inside of this envelope you want? Because you can't have it! Ha! You think that just because you told me that I shouldn't go to this party I wouldn't go? I'm not afraid of you, you have no power over me anymore. I did your dirty work for you, and if you wanted this damn envelope so bad you should have went and got it yourself."

"I couldn't enter the school."

"You could have got a disguise. The costume shop is having a sale for god sakes."

The person stepped closer.

Manny stepped up to the door and started slamming it again. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW SPINNER!!!!!!!"

No response.

Manny kicked the door and screamed. 

No response.

Suddenly, out of no where, Emma ran up. The person quickly turned around and fled.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm here for the party. How about you?"

"For your information I am meeting Craig here."

Manny laughed. "Yeah right he asked out Ellie today."

"He doesn't like Ellie, she's not his type."

"And you are? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Craig is more my type then anything."

Emma just looked at Manny. "You're insane, Craig loves me! We watched A Walk to Remember together."

Manny smiled. "Yes Emma, sure he did. We all believe you."

"Actually its true."

Both Emma and Manny turned around to see Craig walking up the driveway. Ellie was no where to be seen.

"Craig!" both of them shouted at the same time.

"Where's Ellie?" Manny asked.

"Away," Craig said.

"Where?" Emma asked.

"Her place, she had to pick some stuff up."

"Why are you not with her?" Manny asked.

"I wanted to see if I could run into Emma, and I did." He cleared his throat. "Yes, Emma and I did watch A Walk to Remember, it's a good movie."

Manny burst out into laughter. "Pathetic!" She leaned over and suddenly the envelope fell out of her jacket, and the contents spilled out of it.

Emma and Craig both looked down at the contents and gasped.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Well, I had to make it interesting. Anyway, I will try to update more, this chapter just took awhile for me to get inspiration and plus with all of my homework and module work I didn't find much time but I have time now. Anyways please review! I anticipate reading your new responses!


	22. Confession and Crime

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the nice reviews, my teachers are being so friendly lately so I now have time for my beloved story. Enjoy!

Ellie ran into her bedroom and caught her phone on the 3rd ring. She was in a rush and wasn't in the mood to talk to her on the phone, but the voice on the phone made her burst with happiness. "Marco," she said. "Is that you?"

"Yes Ellie, I've been trying to talk to you today but you were with Craig and I didn't want to interfere."

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet Marco."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Ellie, are you dating Craig?"

Ellie froze. She couldn't speak. Marco was like her big brother, she couldn't tell him she was with him now, he would never accept it. 

"I knew it. Ellie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-I couldn't Marco, I just couldn't."

Marco sighed. "I know Ellie, I understand. I always thought you were more Sean's type."

Ellie smiled. "You know what Marco? You're right. Craig has enough of those sissy younger girls after him. Although I find it sad that I'm going to dump Craig after only 6 hours of dating him."

"Hey Ellie, is that a new record or what? Now I know you're dating Craig, which is good for me, because now I can finally start getting to know the other guys better through their sympathy."

"Marco, you realize that most of the guys will be drunk within the first hour right?"

"Not Jimmy."

"But he'll be with Ashley, right?"

"Umm I guess, but I wouldn't know, Ashley doesn't really talk to me much about her personal life."

"Well, Ellie, just between you and me, I think Jimmy is starting to deal with drugs. I mean, come on, how else could he afford that MP3 player, and those clothes, and how come his eyes are always red?"

"Marco…Ashley wouldn't stay with him if she knew he was into drugs. You know that and I know that, she's better then that."

"You so sure about that? I could have sworn I saw Jimmy with a small bag of white pills today after school."

"They could have been Tylenol," Ellie said.

"Powdery with a little turtle carved on the front?"

"No…Who knows what Jimmy does in his spare time."

"Well you should care. Ashley is your best friend."

Then, before Ellie could reply, the doorbell rang.

"Marco? I've got to go I'll see you at the party alright?"

"Alright, good bye Ellie."

Ellie hung up and ran downstairs. She unlocked the door and was shocked to see Ashley standing in the doorway.

"Ashley, what's up?"

"Ellie," she said. "There's something you need to know. About Jimmy."

"He's doing drugs isn't he?"

Ashley stared at Ellie, shocked. "Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have my ways. Now Ashley, come in and we'll talk."

"I don't want to talk. I want you to come to the party with me so I can break up with Jimmy before he gets high."

Ellie stepped out of the house and closed the door. "I can do that Ashley."

"Thanks Ellie, I knew I could count on you." She gave Ellie a quick hug and ran down the driveway. "Come on, Spinner's is only a few blocks away."

Ellie sighed. "Coming Ashley." She wasn't so sure why Ashley was so happy. Maybe because she was finally getting rid of Jimmy, or because she found someone new. Either way, Ellie couldn't tell Ashley who she planned to dump tonight, it would be too strange for her, she felt bad enough doing it Craig was a good guy but nobody wants to date somebody who has girls already fighting for him. She ran down the driveway and caught up with Ashley. "Lets go." So they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spinner pulled out more beer cans from the fridge and set them up on the kitchen counter, along with 3 bags of Old Dutch BBQ chips and 2 cases of Coke. Terri was upstairs sitting with Kendra helping her perfect her hair and make-up. Spinner was listening to his music and totally ignoring the commotion happening on his front step. He figured it was a pre-party brawl, so he didn't really care. However, he did care when he heard the back door open.

He grabbed his baseball bat and slowly walked towards the back hallway. When he was almost at the door, he listened for the person's footsteps. He couldn't hear any, but he did hear heavy breathing so he raised his baseball bat and when the person walked by, he smacked the person on the top of their head with the bat. 

The person stared at Spinner as if unharmed, however, when the person tried to walk forward, the mystery person fell onto the floor, unconscious. 

Spinner looked down at the person, and after recognizing the person, felt a pang of guilt. Not knowing what else to do, he dropped his baseball bat and picked the person up. He flung them over his left shoulder and carried them to the basement door. When he got to the door, Spinner opened it and threw the person down the stairs. Then as if nothing happened, he closed the door and locked it so nobody would see nor hear the person again, well, at least at the party anyways. He then resumed his work of setting up for the party.

Author's Note: Well, Spinner has imprisoned this mystery person, now with a few people knowing this person's identity, will we ever learn who this person is? Please read and review.


End file.
